1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet printing method and an ink jet printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing method, in which an image is recorded on a cloth such as a woven fabric, a knitted fabric and a non-woven fabric, has been known. In recent years, from a viewpoint of being able to use an ink used for printing effectively, the use of an ink jet recording method is being reviewed. In the ink jet printing method using this ink jet recording method, an ink in a shape of a liquid droplet is discharged from nozzles of a head and attached to the cloth to form an image of an ink coated film on the cloth.
The ink used for this ink jet printing method includes, for example, a coloring material such as a pigment or a dye, a dispersant (a surfactant) and a solvent (water, an organic solvent, or the like). Here, if the dye is used for a coloring material, there is a tendency that properties of the recorded image, such as light resistance, are not excellent. Thus, the pigment may be used as the coloring material. In a case where the pigment is used as the coloring material, it is necessary to add a resin for fixing an ink in order to fix the pigment on the cloth.
However, in a case where the pigment is used as the coloring material, if the ink amount of the ink droplet is reduced in order to obtain an image with a high resolution and high quality or to further increase a drying rate, there is a problem: the ink droplet tends to remain on a fuzz of the cloth, aggregation unevenness or bleeding occurs, or image concealment is deteriorated. For example, JPA-2014-163021 discloses, as a pigment printing ink jet recording method in which a contamination of the cloth is suppressed and the concealment of the obtained image and drying rate are excellent, a technology in which a pigment printing ink composition at least including a pigment as the coloring material is discharged from a nozzle opening, as an ink droplet of which the ink amount of an ink droplet is 9 ng or less, such that the average discharging rate V at a distance of 0.5 mm to 1.0 mm in the cloth direction from the nozzle opening is 5 m/s or higher; and the pigment printing ink composition is attached to the cloth.
However, if a large amount of a fixing resin is included in the ink in order to enhance adhesion (washing fastness) of the ink to the cloth, the ink may become dried from a nozzle surface and a problem of intermittency occurs. In particular, an ink jet head which has been used for the pigment printing ink jet recording method in the related art is configured such that a nozzle hole and a pressure chamber are directly connected to each other without going through a communicating hole. Therefore, if the intention is to increase washing fastness by increasing the amount of the fixing resin in the ink, the ink tends to become dried from the nozzle surface and a major problem of intermittency occurs.
In a case where a white ink is used as the ink, since the white ink is frequently used for recording a base image on a dark color cloth, the content of a pigment in the ink is increased in order to secure the image concealment. Since it is necessary to increase the content of a resin in the white ink corresponding to the increase in the content of the pigment from a viewpoint of washing fastness of the obtained ink coated film, in a case where the white ink is used, the ink attachment amount on the cloth is increased. Therefore, in a case where the white ink is used, an increase in the amount of a mist at the time of discharging contaminates the nozzle surface or strike through of the ink occurs, which may deteriorate color developing properties.